


Shut Up

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sentence Prompt, annoying hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I crave your affection, but I crave your silence even more–shut up."
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 140





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is gurensichinose, this was a request on there! if you want to send me stuff to write you totally can!

Hisoka hadn’t left your side for the past week. You aren’t sure why, and he’d never give you a straight, honest answer. He’d chuck it up to how he has nothing to do, or how he’s taking a break to check on his favorite pet, or how he’s looking for someone to bother and you were in the area. They were all excuses.

Normally you’d love Hisoka to be in your company. He’s never there, save for his terms of showing up, and when you see him it’s usually just for a few hours before he leaves you with a flighty kiss and a promise to see you soon. Now, you’re wondering where the off button is on the clown.

All he’s done is push your buttons to annoy you, watch your anger rile up, and laugh at it, calling you sensitive. He’d hide things from you and then put them in plain sight when you aren’t looking to tease you. He wouldn’t give you affection when you’d ask, but when you’re busy, he’d drape himself over you, trapping you in his arms as he’d whine about how you aren’t paying attention to him.

It’s the times like now where he’s playing stupid as he tries to help you with baking cupcakes. You needed to bake them for the cafe you work at. It’s for a co-worker’s birthday, and you should have known better when Hisoka offered his help. So far, he’s cracked the eggs wrong on purpose to make you fish out eggshells, he beat the mixture too fast making it splatter on the countertop he made you clean, and now he almost poured in the batter into the pan without cupcake tins.

“Are you stupid?” You question him, ignoring the smug expression on his face.

“Don’t be so mean, [Name], I’m trying my best,” he whined, making you narrow your eyes at him.

You snatched the batter bowl from him, while you huff out frustrated. You line the pan with the tins, pouring in the correct amount, ignoring the warm hand resting on your hip. You knew ignoring him wouldn’t last very long, but in your defense, you’re frustrated. You’ve been trying to make the ganache filling and frosting now for the past 30 minutes, and Hisoka’s recurring incidents were making it hard.

Shoving off his hand, you move to the oven and pop them in the oven. It’s obvious you’re disgruntled, but Hisoka couldn’t care less as he moved both his hands to grip your hips and pull you flush to his chest.

“Rude of you to shove me off like that, wasn’t it?” He asks, lifting your chin with his index finger.

“You’re a pest, you haven’t been helpful at all, I’m frustrated with you,” you huff, jerking your chin from his finger.

“When I offered to help, I didn’t promise the help would be good,” he chuckled, eyes lighting up as you punched his chest.

Once again, you shove him off of you going back to your frosting. You often forget that Hisoka is a persistent creature, and when you feel his hands on your waist, slipping under your shirt to feel the warmth of your skin; you don’t shrug him off. You ignore him though, drizzling chocolate into the bowl of the mixer into the smooth buttercream frosting. His thumbs rubbing small circles into your skin while he leaves small kisses on the back of your ear, tracing down to the back of your neck.

“Are you done ignoring me?” He mumbles you could feel his lips growing in a smile at the gooseflesh prickling the back of your neck from his breath.

“I crave your affection, but I crave your silence even more–shut up,” you mumble.

His body shakes behind you with laughter, and you can feel his fingers grip your chin to make you look at him over your shoulder.

“Have I ever shut up?” he teases, and you shrug your shoulders in defeat, but a warmth settles in your chest.


End file.
